The Secret Griffin
by ChaoticLoki
Summary: Harry Potter has no real memory of who he is, and is unaware that he is the rightful heir to the throne of The Land of the Griffin. He has been a slave all of his life. And now, he has just happened into the clutches of Prince Draco Malfoy. DRARRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I FINALLY got some feedback on this story, and right after the review, I went through and reread the first chapter and I don't think I've ever written anything worse to be honest. So I went through and edited it. However, I'm also open to suggestions to further improve the story and hopefully pull more people into it. :) So here is the newly improved version!**

"Highness! Highness! Hurry, the baby's being born!" James Potter turned around from the window, a sad smile on his face. Today brought about a slough of mixed emotions. Albus, his oldest friend, had foreseen tragedy in his only heir's future about two months ago. James had been dreading this day and had done his best to prepare for it, though he could never be ready for Lily's death or his own. He walked along to where she was giving birth to their only son. The halls felt longer than normal, almost as if they had no end. Time was slowing down, and James could feel his heart pounding. Finally, after what felt like eternity, they entered the room where Lily was giving birth. She was struggling, and he could tell that it was almost time. Albus frowned as he looked on at the two.

"I'm so sorry James. But… Lily has accepted her fate. She said that she was willing to give her life to bring her son into this world." He looked at the King, who shook his head. Albus could tell that he was struggling with the idea of losing his wife. And they all knew that James wouldn't be long after. Lily looked at him, her green eyes sad, but she smiled all the same.

"Don't be sad James. This is out of our hands. And we'll be together in the next life."

"I truly wish that that ability of yours to see the future could sometimes be wrong," he said, shaking his head. Albus nodded, watching as Lily gave her last bit of life to birth the prince. He held her hand as she took her dying breath, and then, with that same small smile, her soul left this world.

Awhile later, James found himself arguing with Dumbledore over the known fate of his son. They did not argue very often, but when they did, it was usually about something like this. They had done the same when James learned that his beloved would die giving birth to their son. The Land of the Griffin, of course, would mourn her loss, because although she was of Muggle birth, Lily had been a great witch, sweet and kind.

"I don't get it! What's the point of even having a child if his parents are not there to raise him and to protect him! Why not just have him die with us? It seems cruel!"

"It may seem so, but your child is going to bring light to the darkened Land of the Serpent. He will eventually soften the Snake Prince's heart. You must give him a chance in order to live out his destiny. If you do not, then what was the point of bringing a child into this world in the first place? If you do not, then Lily's death will have been in vain."

"Albus… it's just unfair… To have your parents ripped away from you like this," James whispered.

"I understand James, but remember, this is out of our control. I cannot interfere, or things could become even worse. We must let this boy's role play out and hope that he succeeds in what he was brought here to do." With that, Dumbledore disappeared. James peeked over the side of the cradle in which he had laid Harry while he waited for the Dark Lord to make his appearance.

"Harry, I wish you luck. I love you," James whispered as he was hit with the killing curse.

* * *

><p>-11 Years Later-<p>

Harry groaned as his master hit him again. This was what he got for mouthing off even in the slightest, but he had a bit of a fiery temper, and sometimes he found that he just couldn't help himself. He looked up at the man, whose name he had never known. His master was of lower noble standing among The Land of the Serpent. That standing meant, of course, every now and again he had an audience with the royal family, and that was when Harry was the happiest because he had no one to answer to, and he could do what he wanted. Today, his master would go to the castle, and Harry would be left alone. He had been looking forward to it all week. It meant that he would only get beaten once that day, and then he would be free to enjoy a gorgeous day.

After beating Harry to his satisfaction, the drunkard headed off for the palace, his presence having been requested in passing new tax laws. Harry was relieved. Because his master's house was the only one around for miles, the young slave didn't have to worry about someone spotting him "slacking off" or "being lazy" and reporting him to his owner. He spent his day outside enjoying the beauty that the land had to offer, only breaking to get meals or go to the bathroom. The day, however, passed all too quickly. When night came, Harry entered back into his master's house and he curled up in his master's bed, falling asleep there. He didn't care if he was caught in it. If not that, then the noble would surely find something else to beat him for anyways. The bed was large and the blankets were warm. He found it easy to sprawl out comfortably. It wasn't until morning that Harry awoke, feeling himself being pulled to his feet by his hair. Harry opened his eyes tiredly, expecting to see his master, but instead, there were several cloaked men in the room.

"This must be the slave that he spoke of to the King… Well, seeing as he's dead now, all his property will be sold at auction, including this scrawny thing. He should be useful for something." Harry was stripped of his clothes and then he felt himself being hit with high pressure water, taking the dirt and grime off of his body.

They put a simple loincloth on him once he had been cleaned. After that, he was dragged out of his master's house and thrown into a wagon with the rest of his master's valuable possessions. Harry watched as the wagon headed for the castle, where all possessions were to be sold. It wasn't exactly comfortable, and the bumps in the road made things worse. Still, Harry curled up, shivering slightly as he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy stretched and sighed as he woke up from a nice, long sleep. It had been an eventful day yesterday, and the death of a noble had simply added onto his agenda of things to do. At 11, his father was starting to train him in his royal duties, wanting him to be well conditioned when it came time for him to ascend the throne. Because of this training, the young Malfoy was making plans for the funeral of the noble. He knew that not many would be there, as the man had been cruel and unforgiving in all his dealings, including, from what Draco had heard, that of the young slave he had owned.<p>

Now he was waiting for the wagon with the noble's possessions to arrive. It was still early in the day, and the auction was not until noon. One of the benefits of having the auction at the castle was that Draco could get a preview of the goods and decide if there was anything he wanted. Only a few times did he actually bid on items, and being the Prince, no one wanted to bid against him. He smirked as he finally saw it come over a hill about a mile from the castle. The balcony off of his room made for a gorgeous view of The Land of the Serpent. He sighed contently as the sun hit his pale skin, and he took in the warmth. Something about today was special, different, but he didn't know what yet.

The blond stood up from the seat by the edge of the balcony. His eleventh birthday meant his very first wand, and he could finally begin to learn magic. He had been looking forward to this day for many years. Perhaps that was what was going to be special. He thought on it for a moment. No, that certainly wasn't it. This year marked the 11th anniversary of the treaty made with Lord Voldemort, the current ruler of The Land of the Griffin. He remembered having heard the legends of the infant prince that Voldemort had been unable to destroy. Because this boy had lived, Voldemort had lost some of his grip on The Land of the Raven and the Land of the Badger. However, The Land of the Serpent had ties that remained strong with the Dark Lord due to him having been one of the King's mentors. Draco knew that his father saw anything less than a pureblood witch or wizard as a disgrace, an ideal that the Dark Lord had instilled in him. However, he did not necessarily share in this ideal, though being only 11, he was heavily influenced by it.

He and other children had often heard stories of the boy who had survived Voldemort's curse. His name went unknown, as well as his appearance. The only known fact of the boy was that he would someday rise up to face The Dark Lord once more, and that one or the other would end up living. Draco had no idea that on this very day he would meet the boy who had been named The Savior.

Harry opened his eyes when the wagon came to a stop. He had been unsuccessful in trying to sleep, much to his disappointment. He sighed and stretched a bit before the men in cloaks came to get him. They put him in chains and then grabbed him by his arms and led him out and up to the castle. Harry looked at the amazing structure. The castle seemed to touch the sky, the grey bricks gleaming majestically in the sunlight. He saw a flag at the top blowing in the wind. The design on the flag was a silver serpent against a beautiful emerald green that matched the young slaves eyes. He had never been near such a place in his life. Of course, being a slave, he had been seen as not being good enough to set foot in such a place. That was how most nobles and royals saw slaves. However, he would not be auctioned off inside the castle, but outside on a rickety old wooden platform. Harry looked around himself, and soon through blury eyes saw the silhouette of a platinum haired boy. He was curious as to who it was, but no matter how hard he squinted, he simply couldn't make the person out.

'Today's auction will consist of several slaves, some valuable possessions, and a small amount of land that belonged to Lord Phineas before his untimely death."

Harry looked around at the other people that were sitting in the audience. He knew that most of the people here were born of great riches. He wondered what it was like to have such a life. Harry didn't even know who his parents had been, but one memory had stayed with him always, even though he was just an infant when his father whispered the words to him. "Harry, I wish you luck. I love you." He wondered often what his mother and father had been like, and envied those children who still had their parents. No one cared about what happened to an orphan. That was why he had been sold as a slave in the first place.

The brunet felt his chains being pulled as he was led onto the platform. He continued to try and make out the face of the platinum haired boy, but he simply could not. Even though he couldn't see clearly, he could feel a gaze on him as bidders shouted off the amounts of galleons that they were willing to pay for the boy. He understood why the bidding was so high. Scrawny as he was, he was young, and children were in high demand as they were easier to train, had a longer lifespan, and had more energy than most adults. However, he was confused when everyone went silent.

"Your Majesty?"

"I said, my son wishes to make a bid for the boy," he heard, of all people, the King snap in a somewhat condescending tone.

"I bid 5 million galleons," he heard a boy, apparently the prince, say. The auctioneer nodded and looked around.

"Does anyone else wish to make a bid?" Harry wasn't surprised by the silence. No one would want to cross the royal family after all.

"Sold for 5 million!" Harry felt himself tense up. He had heard stories of the family's cruelty. He was led down to where the royal family sat and knelt on the ground, as was custom, while he waited with them for the auction to end. They did not bid on anything else, nor did any of them say a single word for the rest of the auction.

After the auction, Harry was led into the castle by Draco, and soon he was brought to another silhouette that he couldn't see as clearly as he would have liked. The one thing he could tell though was that the man had very greasy black hair. The blond gave the larger man a small bow.

"Master Snape, please see that the boy is properly cleaned and made aware of the rules of the palace." The silhouette nodded.

"As you wish Highness." Harry felt the chains being taken off of him. Snape brought him to an area that he knew by the smell was a bathroom. He heard the door close loudly behind them, and it made Harry shiver involuntarily.

"It would seem that you have particularly bad eyesight..."

"How did you know?"

"Because several times on the way here, you nearly ran into the walls," Snape replied matter-of-factly. Harry blushed slightly.

"O-oh..."

"Your master never provided you with glasses?"

"N-no Sir." He heard a small 'hn' from Snape.

"We'll have to see to it that you get some. But for now, let's get your bath out of the way." Harry gave a small nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, early update! Okay, so I was seriously hoping to get some feedback, but alas, I have received none. Come on guys! Let me know what you think! Does it suck? Is it amazing? Am I nuts? Well, the answer to the last question is rather obvious. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Harry didn't mind so much that he was getting a bath. He had spent a lot of time in clothes that didn't cover much more than his full natural form. He looked down at the bathwater that he had been soaking in for more than an hour now. Most of the dirt was off the brunet, but there was still a bit left. He watched curiously as the older man picked up a small bottle that he had never seen before.<p>

"Close your eyes." Harry shook his head.

"No."

"Do it boy." Harry looked back at him. Snape seemed rather determined to get him to listen.

"W-why?"

"Because if you don't, this stuff will sting your eyes." Harry nodded and closed his eyes as the man washed his hair. It went from dirty, greasy black to clean dark brown. The man took a look at him, checking over to make sure that all the dirt was gone. Once Harry looked presentable, Severus brought him back to where Draco was sitting.

"He's all set Highness," the elder man said without a show of emotion. Draco looked at Harry, then smirked and nodded.

"Excellent job Master Snape. His appearance has approved tenfold." Harry blushed as the prince circled him, taking in his scrawny appearance.

"Well, he's mostly skin and bone. We'll have to get some meat on him." Harry felt his temper rise slightly.

"You know that I'm right here, right," he asked in an irritable tone. Both of them looked up at Harry.

"You dare speak like that to royalty boy?" Snape advanced slightly.

"No," he stopped on Draco's command. "It's nice to have someone that talks to me like a normal human being." He chuckled as he looked at the brunet. "I see that my new slave has a fiery temper," he stated in an amused tone as Harry looked at the ground. "Good. I like it when people argue with me. It makes it more satisfying when they finally do what I say. Do you have a name?"

"Harry," the brunet whispered quietly. Malfoy sighed.

"Did you not hear a single word I said? You have full permission to talk back to me. However, don't dare to do the same with the King. His word is law." Draco knew all too well. He had been beaten many times for not having listened to his father.

"Of course, if you choose to talk back, the argument will still end with me winning. Keep that in mind." Harry nodded slightly.

"Now we should get you dressed." Draco moved over to his own closet, making Harry wonder what he had in mind. "Let's see… I think a nice green to go with your eyes." He pulled out a sleeveless silk top. "Try that on." The brunet tilted his head.

"It looks like it was made for a woman."

"Regardless, you are going to try it on." Harry sighed and did as he was told. Draco was glad to hear a bit of contest in the boy's voice. It was obvious that no matter how Phineas had tried, he had not been able to break the boy. He looked over the brunet again and pulled out a pair of what would probably be loose-fitting brown pants. Once Harry was dressed, Malfoy looked him over with a smirk.

"Gorgeous," he muttered to himself. "I think I'll have my tailor make some more outfits for you similar to that one." The Snake Prince had a tendency to set trends when it came to clothes, and he was very well versed in fashion thanks to his mother. Soon the clock struck noon.

"Come Harry. It is time for lessons."

"L-lessons?"

"Yes. You are eleven, aren't you?" Harry blinked.

"I… I don't know." Draco stared in surprise.

"You don't know your own birthday?" He shook his head.

"Well, let's find out." He performed a simple spell that he had known for a couple of years now. "July 31st… Harry, today's your birthday." Harry shrugged.

"It's no big deal though." Draco sighed.

"Of course. I need to remember who you were raised by. Harry, if today is your eleventh birthday, that means that you need to be checked to see if you have magical abilities."

"Oh," was the only response that Draco got out of Harry. He rolled his eyes. Apparently he didn't understand the full importance of this milestone. Master Snape would have to check Harry to see if he had any magic, and if he did, Draco would see to it that the brunet attended lessons with him. On their way to see Master Snape, the King approached his son.

"Draco. And who is this?"

"This is the slave boy that we purchased this morning Father." Lucius looked at the smaller boy, an expression of slight disgust on his face.

"I see… And what is he doing here with you?"

"I wanted him checked to see if he possesses any magic," Draco replied quietly.

"Oh? And what might he do with that magic?"

"I… I thought that maybe… maybe he could attend lessons with me," Draco replied hopefully. He heard his father sigh.

"All right, but only as long as you are with him," the King more ordered than stated. Draco nodded. Harry had noticed how the prince seemed to be afraid of his father. He wished that he could remember more about his parents than his mother's face and his father's voice, but some children weren't that fortunate.

Draco relaxed as the King passed them, and he looked at Harry apologetically. He hadn't meant to nearly get them into trouble, and if his father hadn't been in a good mood, Harry probably would have been whipped because of his own actions. Perhaps it would be better if he kept a slight distance between the two boys for Harry's own good.

Harry and Draco soon found themselves face to face with Master Snape again. Harry got a feeling he was going to be seeing a lot of this man, whether he liked it or not. The raven-haired man looked up at them as they stood in the doorway. Harry followed cautiously behind Draco. He didn't really know what to think of Snape. The man seemed quiet and withdrawn, as if he preferred to be left alone.

"Master Snape, we're here for lessons."

"Yes, I can see that. Has the boy been checked to see if he possesses any magic?" Draco shook his head.

"We'll have to see to that first then. It seems that class will be ensuing outside today." Harry looked between the two curiously.

Once outside, Snape lined up several wands. They had been created for the next generation of wizards. Harry looked them over, but he had no clue what to do with them. He had seen Phineas's wand before, but he had never seen the noble use it.

"Pick one up," Snape commanded. Harry did as he was told to do. "Now, wave it at something." Harry nodded. At first, he thought of using it on one of them, but realized that he didn't know what the wand was going to do. And for that reason, he decided against the idea. Instead, he aimed it at an already dying plant.

"Wave it," Snape repeated himself, sounding a little annoyed. Harry did so, and the flower lit on fire.

"Well, you do possess magical abilities. However, that is not the correct wand for you. Try... this one." Harry did so, using it on the same flower, or so he thought. Suddenly, far off in the distance, there was a small explosion. Snape shook his head. This went on for a bit before Harry found the correct wand. Harry had barely picked it up when it began to tremble and lifted out of his hand and into the air. It turned towards him, and he felt his heart pounding as fear shot through him. What was this wand going to do to him? He wasn't the only one who was surprised when a golden stream in the shape of lightning connected with the scar on his forehead. Harry felt as if it was bonding to him. After another moment, it sank back down to his hand. He looked up and noticed that Draco and Snape were staring at him.

"What...?"

"I've never seen that happen before," Snape said quietly. Draco apparently hadn't either. Harry looked down.

"Am I some kind of freak?" The question was quiet.

"No. It just means that you must be extremely powerful for a wand to bond to you like that..."

"Do you think he could be...?" Snape looked over as Draco asked his question.

"No. The child was killed." Draco frowned.

"But the prophecy never changed, which it would have had the child actually died." Snape shook his head.

"Even so, this can't be the boy. Where were you born?"

"In The Land of the Snake," Harry replied.

"See Draco? It's not possible." The blond nodded and the normal smirk graced his lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, please review. Don't make me beg guys! Thanks for reading. Love you all!<strong>


End file.
